1. Field of the Art
The disclosure relates to the field of telecommunications, and more particularly to the field of forming associations between call participants.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
In the field of telecommunications, users often need to collaborate or perform other functions with one another, such as via software applications on a communication device (such as a smartphone). Generally, these functions require them to have some knowledge of, or association with, one another, such as sharing contact information or knowing each other's account information for a software service they wish to use. This assumes the participants have some form of prior knowledge or association with each other, and precludes the use of such applications or services between two strangers or newly connected individuals, and also requires that users form more permanent connections in order to utilize desired functionality.
What is needed, is a means to temporarily associate participants such that they may utilize various products and services without forming more concrete connections or having prior knowledge, enabling them to fully utilize the functionality provided by such products or services regardless of their personal knowledge of, or connection with, another user.
What is needed, is a means to automatically recognize and establish temporary associations between individuals based on an established phone call or other communication connection, and make these temporary associations available to other products or services for use during communication.